Hari Jadi yang Istimewa
by LynzKZ
Summary: Kenapa banyak sangat clue? Dan ke mana clue ini akan bawa Fang pergi? Hehehehe.. apa yang kawan-kawan dia cuba ingin lakukan untuk sempena hari jadi dia? #HBDOurPrivateShadow


**Welcome! Firstly.. watak-watak oc dalam cerita ini semuanya dari fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Hari Jadi Yang Istimewa-**

KRINGGGG!

Fang terus bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyuman lebarnya kerana dia tahu, hari ini adalah hari jadi dia. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus masuk ke dalam bilik air untuk mandi dan cucikan segala kotoran yang ada di tubuh badannya. Dia siap bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bilik air itu tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa, hanya dia seorang sahaja yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Kaizo, Faye dan Idoli sudah keluar pergi untuk jalankan sesuatu yang khas buat Fang. Setelah dia siap mandi, Fang terus memakai pakaiannya yang sudah tersedia di pintu almari. Dia sikat rambutnya dan pastikan rambut style landak sentiasa bergaya

"Meow meow meow"

"Terima kasih Shadow! Kaulah kucing pertama yang mengucapkan selamat hari jadi dekat aku" Fang membelai kepala Shadow. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik bersama Shadow "SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA!" Fang menjerit di koridor rumahnya tetapi keadaan rumah sunyi sahaja "Aik, mana semua orang?" Fang melihat di ruang tamu. Abangnya tiada di situ, sepupu dia pun tiada di situ juga. Idoli si kucing alien pun tiada

"Quack quack quack quack" Fang terus menoleh ketepi untuk melihat Lily si itik sedang bisingkan sesuatu "Quack quack quack"

"Ada sesuatu dekat atas meja dapur?"

"Quack quack quack"

"Ok, terima kasih Lily si itik" Fang terus turun ke bawah. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik ikut Fang dari belakang. Mereka membuat bising di belakang Fang "Korang bertiga ni, cubalah senyap" Terus ketiga ekor itu diam. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan ternampak sehelai kertas di atas meja makan. Lalu dia mengambil kertas itu

"Meow meow?" tanya Shadow

"Hmm.. dia cakap pergi ke kedai donut dekat bandar Pulau Rintis" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Mesti abang yang rancangkan birthday party aku dekat kedai donut! Dengan segera aku akan ke sana!"

"Quack quack!"

"Terima kasih Lily" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan gembiranya. Dia sudah terbayangkan kawan-kawan dia, semuanya ada di situ sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu Happy Birthday dekat diri dia. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari jadinya bersama mereka "Abang ku adalah yang terbaik!" Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil perhatikan Fang keluar dari rumah itu

* * *

"Aku sudah sampai!" Fang terus menjerit di dalam kedai donut itu tetapi kawan-kawan dia tiada di situ. Hanya ada dua budak lelaki sedang berborak di dalam kedai tersebut "Eh, mana semua orang?" Dia melihat sekeliling dan baru dia perasan bahawa dua budak lelaki itu adalah Harraz dan Zakwan

"Fang! Sini sini!" Zakwan melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"Errr.. apsal dia orang sahaja yang ada?" Fang rasa pelik. Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang hari jadi Boboiboy. Pada masa itu, dia telah merancangkan sesuatu yang nakal, khas untuk kawan baik dia sendiri "Adakah ini rancangan nakal dari Boboiboy? Dia nak balas dendam balik ke?"

"Woi Fang, apasal kau berdiri dekat situ lagi?" panggil Zakwan. Fang terus ke meja kawannya dan lalu dia duduk. Pekerja kedai itu telah meletakkan sepiring donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang "Makanlah.. kita orang belanja"

"Terima kasih" Fang rasa sangat terharu "Tapi mana yang lain?"

"Kalau kau nak tahu, kau kena habiskan donut ini dulu. Baru aku bagi clue yang seterusnya" Fang melihat wajah Harraz dengan peliknya "Hehehee.. makanlah cepat" Harraz tersengih. Tangan Fang mengambil donut kegemaran dia

"Wei, apa rancangan korang sebenarnya?" tanya Fang

"Mana boleh beritahu.. ini adalah rahsia" Zakwan tersenyum sinis kepada Fang

"Jangan cakap kau nak buli aku lagi.. entah-entah kau pergi letak sesuatu dekat dalam donut lobak merah ni" Fang terus rasa ragu-ragu dengan donut tersebut tapi Harraz ada di situ. Tak kan Harraz pun nak ikut sekali buli dia juga? bisik di hati Fang "Baik korang beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya, sebelum aku beredar dari sini"

"Fang.. baik kau bertenang dan ikut sahaja arahan dari kita orang. Lagipun Zakwan tak kan buli kau lagi, dia kan sudah menjadi kawan kau juga. Jadi kau kenalah percayakan dia dan aku juga" Harraz menolak pinggang itu ke arah Fang "Makanlah.. nanti dah habis, kita orang akan berikan clue yang seterusnya"

"Hmm.. betul ni?" tanya Fang yang masih ragu-ragu lagi

"Betul lerr.." balas Zakwan yang sudah hilang sabarnya. Akhirny Fang mengangkat donut itu dan lalu dia mengigit sedikit. Dia melihat Zakwan dan Harraz senyum sahaja "Macam mana? aku takde letak benda pelik-pelik kan dalam donut tu?"

"Takde... maaf sebab aku buruk sangka tadi" kata Fang sambil mengunyah donutnya "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku kenalah aje ikut arahan korang. Apalah korang cuba buat yea"

"Itu kau kenalah ikut segala arahan dari kita orang"

"Yelah Harraz tapi aku rasa janggal pula"

"Kenapa?" tanya Harraz

"Sebab korang berdua asyik tengok aku tengah makan aje! Tak aman aku nak makan donut lobak merah ni" Harraz dan Zakwan terus tersengih. Fang makan donut itu dengan matanya masih perhatikan dua budak lelaki yang ada di depannya "Wei, korang tak nak makan sekali ke?"

"Takpelah.. kau makan ajelah dulu" balas Harraz. Fang diam seketika kerana dia ingin habiskan donutnya secepat mungkin "Kau nak lagi donut tak?"

"Hmm... aku nak lagi sebenarnya tapi.." Fang menjilat-jilat jarinya "Disebabkan korang ada clue untuk aku yang seterusnya. Jadi terpaksalah aku berhenti seketika dan berikan clue itu cepat"

"Bagus" Zakwan terus keluarkan sehelai kertas yang sudah di lipat dari poket seluarnya. Dia letak kertas itu di atas meja "Kau baca selepas sahaja kita orang keluar dari sini" Zakwan bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Semoga berjaga, Fang" Harraz turut bangun juga. Fang melihat dua kawannya berjalan menuju ke pintu kedai dan lalu beredar dari situ. Harraz sempat melambai ke arah Fang dari tingkap kedai. Sudah tiba masanya untuk Fang membaca isi kandungan kertas tersebut. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan lalu membacanya

"Wahai si landak yang bukan badak, selamatlah landak bukan badak.." Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Ini mesti Lily yang tulis.." Lalu dia sambung balik baca "Kawan ku si landak bukan badak, carilah clue landak seterusnya di tempat yang landak selalu berfikiran tenang tapi ianya bukan kedai donut landak merah.. erk? Donut landak merah?.. Aik.. itu aje clue dia" Fang membaca balik tulisan Lily dan lalu dia berfikir seorang diri

"Hmm.. selain daripada kedai donut.. aku akan ke pantai untuk tenangkan pemikiran aku. Mesti aku akan berhadapan dengan si pelik dekat pantai" Fang terus bangunkan dirinya. Dia menuju ke pintu kedai sambil lambai ke arah pekerja lelaki kedai tersebut. Pekerja-pekerja kedai itu memang kenal sangat dengan Fang kerana kegilaanya terhadap donut lobak merah

Fang terus sahaja ke pantai tanpa singgah ke mana-mana tempat ataupun kedai. Pagi itu, langit kelihatan cerah, angin-angin pagi yang begitu menyegarkan dan awan-awan putih bergerak secara pelahan di langit. Dia rasa sangat tenang dengan cuaca pada hari itu. Mata Fang melihat orang-orang berjalan ke sana ke sini dengan begitu sibuknya. Kedai-kedai yang sudah dibuka, pelanggang keluar masuk untuk membeli sesuatu. Fang teruskan sahaja berjalan. Tiada yang memanggil namanya untuk berhenti. Dia rasa senang hati. Sampai sahaja di pantai, Fang melihat sekeliling keadaan pantai itu. Tidak begitu ramai orang yang ada di situ. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat layang-layang melayang di langit. Sekumpulan kanak-kanak berlari ke sana sini untuk melihat layang-layang mereka terbang. Ada beberapa buah keluarga sedang duduk berkelah di tepi pantai dan ada juga yang sudah bermandi manda di air laut. Keadaan ombak laut itu kelihatan tenang sekali. Dari jauh, Fang melihat beberapa kapal sedang berlayar di laut Ada juga nelayan sudah turun ke laut awal pagi sebelum matahari terbit untuk pergi menangkap ikan

"Abang Fang!" muncul Rizu di hadapan Fang "Selamat hari jadi abang Fang" Dia terus memeluk badan Fang

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Jom! Pizu ada sesuatu untuk abang Fang" Rizu membawa Fang ke sebuah kedai yang terdapat di tepi pantai. Kedai itu adalah sebuah cafe kecil yang menjual pelbagai jenis teh dan kopi. Kadang-kadang Kaizo ada di situ untuk menikmati teh hijaunya. Mungkin abang dia ada di dalam kedai tersebut, bisik dihati Fang. Tetapi abangnya tiada di situ, hanya ada sebuah hadiah kecil yang terletak di atas meja kedai cafe itu

"Hadiah ini untuk abang ke?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum kecil

"Hehehe.. abang Fang kena buka dulu" Rizu menyuruh Fang duduk di bangku kedai tersebut, sementara dia masuk ke dalam kedai untuk mengambil sesuatu. Fang tanpa membuang masa, dia terus membuka hadiah itu dengan perasaan gembiranya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Rizu berikan kepada dia. Sebuah kotak kecil yang masih belum dibuka lagi, Fang sudah tidak sabar. Lalu dia membuka kotak itu tetapi sebaliknya, ianya hanyalah clue lagi untuk Fang

"Aik.. apasal bagi clue siap balut macam nak bagi hadiah" Fang garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa pelik. Dia terus mengangkat clue itu dari dalam kotak tersebut

"Pizu saja nak buat abang Fang gembira sekejap.. lepas tu terus kecewa" Fang memandang Rizu dengan tenungan tajamnya "Jangan marah yea abang Fang. Nah, Pizu beli kek lobak merah khas untuk abang Fang!"

"Sekejap.. Rizu nak abang makan kek ni dulu ke atau baca clue sambil makan kek ni?"

"Mana-mana pun boleh abang Fang.. tapi hadiah untuk abang Fang dari Pizu, abang Fang kenalah ikut arahan dari clue tu"

"Lepas tu.. clue lagi dan tiada hadiah daripada Rizu?" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehe.. pandai abang Fang teka tapi kita orang buat sesuatu yang menarik untuk abang Fang! Tapi.." Rizu tersengih kepada Fang "Pizu pergi dulu! Abang Fang makan kek tu sambil baca clue tu ok"

"Rizu nak pergi mana? Janganlah-" Rizu sudah pun pergi. Tinggallah Fang seorang diri di luar kedai itu dengan sekeping kek lobak merah "Aduh.. apalah rancangan dia orang ni" Fang membaca clue tersebut. Tangan kanan dia sudah mengangkat garpu dan memotong sedikit kek itu "Hmmm... Landak oh landak, kenapa landak tak nak mengaku yang landak yang sememangnya adalah OCD.. sebagai hukuman, landak kena bersihkan cafe sampailah owner cafe itu berikan second clue untuk landak.. APA?! NAK SURUH AKU BERSIHKAN CAFE NI?"

"Kenapa adik? Tak boleh ke adik bantu kakak bersihkan cafe akak ni" Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan ternampak seorang wanita yang sudah berusia. Wanita itu memakai tudung yang ada corak flora, pakaian blouse lengan panjang dan seluar panjang yang tidak nampak terlampau ketat sangat. Tangan kanan dia sudah memegang sebatang penyapu "Adik tolong akak bersihkan cafe ini ok. Lepas tu baru boleh dapat clue yang seterusnya"

"Ok" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Dia makan kek lobak merah secara cepat dan selepas itu, dia terus bersihkan cafe itu. Dari penyapu terus ke mop lantai. Dari luaran cafe itu sehingga ke dalam cafe tersebut, Fang pergi bersihkan. Tiada satu sampah ataupun habuk yang ada di situ. Semuanya bersih, kemas dan teratur. Pemilik kedai itu amat kagum dengan Fang, lalu dia berikan clue yang kedua kepada Fang

"Terima kasih adik sebab bersihkan cafe ni. Selamat hari jadi yea"

"Sama-sama" balas Fang. Dia terus ke tepi kedai tersebut sambil membaca clue yang seterusnya "Landak oh landak, sudah habis bersihkan cafe? Kalau sudah.. landak kena pergi ke tempat yang landak suka sembunyikan diri daripada kawan-kawan landak. Tempat itu juga tempat yang landak suka bermain-main dengan nombor... bermain dengan nombor?" Fang terus berjalan sambil fikirkan clue dari Lily. Dia hampir terlanggar dengan beberapa orang yang sedang lalu lalang di situ kerana pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh ke tempat lain. Dia terlampau fikirkan sangat, akhirnya dia kaki dia tersilap langkah dan lalu dia terjatuh di tepi jalan

"Aduh.. terlampau banyak fikir. Inilah terjadi" Fang mengosok-gosok lutut dia. Tiada kesan luka di kakinya. Lalu dia bangkit untuk teruskan perjalanan dia yang entah ke mana "Main dengan nombor... aku suka nombor dan nombor berkaitan dengan matematik. Tak kan si pelik tu suruh aku pergi ke sekolah pulak tapi.. sekolah bukan tempat yang aku suka sorokkan diri.." Tiba-tiba dia baru sedar bahawa tempat itu adalah perpuskataan. Fang melajukan pergerakan kakinya. Semakin lama, semakin laju dan dia terus berlari ke perpuskataan Pulau Rintis

Sampai sahaja di situ, Fang sudah bersedia dengan siapa yang dia akan berjumpa di perpuskataan nanti tetapi malangnya, tiada seorang pun di situ. Abang dia ataupun sepupu dia, tiada di situ. Sunyi sahaja keadaan luar perpuskataan. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Perpuskataan itu tidaklah sebesar mana tetapi ianya mempunyai pelbagai buku yang boleh dia baca atau di pinjam. Tempat duduk kegemaran dia adalah di bahagian belakang sekali. Di situ, diri dia akan terlindung sedikit dari pintu perpuskataan. Lalu dia pergi ke bahagian belakang. Dia lalu di tepi-tepi rak buku. Jari jemari dia menyentuh buku-buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di situ. Mata dia terpandang ke arah meja belakang. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu dia pergi ke arah meja itu

Fang mengambil kotak tersebut. Dia buka kotak itu dan terdapat sekeping kad yang tertulis clue seterusnya. Dia mengangkat kad itu dan lalu membacanya

"Landak ku.. eh bukan, landak bukan landak Lily tapi landak kepada orang lain yang landak sendiri tak nak beritahu siapakah orang itu.. hehehee... tapi orang itu telah sorokkan clue seterusnya di dalam perpuskataan. Siapakah orang yang Lily maksudkan itu, landak mesti tahu jawapannya.. errr.. siapa pulak orang tu?" Fang sambung balik baca "Orang itu sentiasa temankan landak di perpuskataan dan selalu bertukar-tukar buku novel. Walaupun kawan landak tidak tahu.. eh kejap, kenapa Lily perlu membebel dekat sini.. baiklah, clue yang seterusnya, ianya ada di dalam perpuskataan ini tetapi untuk mencari clue itu, Lily akan bagikan clue tersebut untuk memudahkan landak mencari clue itu.. berapa banyak clue Lily tulis ni.. hehehe.. maaf landak. Cluenya ialah landak perlu mencari novel pertama yang landak pinjam di dalam perpuskataan ini" Fang terus melihat rak-rak buku di hadapannya "Adeh, satu perpusktaan aku kena cari.. baiklah, demi hari jadi aku.. aku akan berusaha lebih keras"

Fang terus mulakan pencarian novel pertama yang dia pinjam iaitu novel detektif yang dia pernah baca bersama Yaya. Sebelum itu, dia goyang-goyangkan kaki dan tangan dia. Mata dia sudah melirik ke sebuah rak buku paling hadapan sekali. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku tersebut, sambil itu, mata dia terhenti-henti melihat buku-buku yang berada di rak lain. Segala jenis buku yang ada di situ. Semuanya mengikut kategori masing-masing tetapi dia pasti, buku detektif itu mesti di selitkan di mana-mana kategori. Mereka tidak mahu pencarian buku menjadi mudah buat Fang. Jadi terpaksalah Fang mencari buku detektif itu dari bahagian bawah sehinggalah ke bahagian atas rak buku

Sudah lima rak buku dia sudah mencari tetapi masih lagi tidak menjumpainya. Dia pergi ke rak buku yang seterusnya. Semangat dia masih lagi berkobar-kobar dihatinya. Dia tidak mahu berputus asa kerana ini adalah hari jadi dia dan dia juga tidak mahu menghampakan rancangan kawan-kawan dia jika dia berputus asa. Mata dia tidak berkelip-kelip dari tadi lagi kerana dia perlukan tumpuan yang amat tinggi sekali

"Manalah buku tu.." Tangan Fang asyik keluarkan buku dan masukkan balik. Kadang-kadang dia meneliti tajuk buku tersebut takut dia terlepas "Sini pun takde" Fang terus ke bahagian atas. Dia menyentuh beberapa buku di situ sambil membaca tajuk-tajuk tersebut dan akhirnya, buku detektif itu diselitkan di antara buku sejarah dunia dan buku tokoh-tokoh dunia "Akhirnya! Jumpa juga buku tu!" Dia keluarkan buku yang bertajuk The Curious Case of the Copper Corspe. Dia tersenyum kecil kecil melihat novel itu. Lalu dia memeluk buku itu di dadanya seperti buku itu adalah anak patung landak dia. Fang terus buka ke muka surat yang pertama dan dia tersenyum apabila nampak clue yang seterusnya

"Landak oh landak.. landak berjaya menjumpai buku tersebut! Tahniah tapi clue yang sebenarnya ada dekat penjaga perpuskataan ini.. HAHAHAHAAAA!" Berapi-api hati Fang. Dia terus menghempas tutup buku itu dan lalu dia letak di tempat yang dia ambil tadi "Jagalah kau Lily.. aku sekeh juga kepala pelik dia tu" Fang terus ke depan. Seorang gadis yang sudah dalam usia 20 tahun, sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam buku notanya

"Kakak, ada barang untuk saya tak?" tanya Fang dengan lemah lembut sekali

"Ada" kata kakak itu sambil tersenyum. Dia keluarkan sekeping kertas di bawah buku notanya dan lalu berikan kepada Fang "Selamat hari jadi dan semoga berjaya"

"Terima kasih akak" Fang terus mengambil clue dia yang seterusnya. Lalu dia membuka lipatan kertas itu "Wah! Tahniah landak kerana berjaya bersabar dengan kepelikan Lily.. hehehee... seterusnya.. kalau landak penat, landak balik aje rumah" Itu sahaja yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu. Fang membelek-belek kertas itu dan tiada perkataan lain yang dia jumpa

"Kenapa adik? Clue tu susah sangat ke? akak boleh bantu adik"

"Err.. takpelah akak. Dia cakap dekat sini, dia suruh saya balik rumah" Fang tersengih dan terus beredar dari situ "Nampaknya, si pelik suruh aku balik rumah. MESTI PARTY BIRTHDAY AKU ADA DEKAT RUMAH! Tapi.. ini mesti kes macam aku buat dekat Boboiboy hari tu. Ochobot suruh dia datang ke rumah aku tetapi sebenarnya tiada apa-apa pun. Jadi aku jangan terlampau berharap sangat!" Dalam hati dia, lain pula ceritanya. Dia memang berharap sangat tetapi dia mesti kawal perasaan dia dan jangan terlampau teruja sangat kerana dia takut dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal nanti. Dia ikut sahaja arahan itu ke mana dia perlu pergi. Fang membuka pintu perpuskataan itu dan dia terkejut sedikit

"Basikal?"

Sebuah basikal berdiri kukuh di hadapan pintu masuk perpuskataan. Basikal itu berwarna biru dan ada sedikit warna ungu. Ianya juga ada sebuah bakul yang terletak di depan handle basikal tersebut. Ketika dia masuk ke sini tadi, tiada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu. Hanya dia dan kakak penjaga perpuskataan itu sahaja. Adakah orang itu saja tinggalkan basikal di situ atau ada maksud lain. Dia seperti detektif pula yang cuba ingin selesaikan misteri basikal itu tetapi misteri itu berakhir dengan sekejapnya kerana dia ternampak sekeping helaian kertas terselit di tempat duduk basikal itu. Fang mengambil kertas itu dan lalu membacanya

"Selamat hari jadi kawan ku landak. Basikal ini adalah hadiah daripada kami bertiga iaitu trio huru hara! Jadi, landak gunalah basikal ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Pergilah kayuh basikal landak ke rumah dan jangan nak melencong ke tempat lain!... jumpa di rumah!" Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin kata selepas itu kerana dia terlalu gembira. Dia terus menunggang basikal itu dan dengan mudahnya, dia kayuh basikal itu dengan senang hati

* * *

"It'll be fine! Believe, because the future is waiting. The present shines a little brighter than yesterday. It'll be fine! Don't feel lost. Let's face the future we haven't seen yet and keep on walking..." Fang berhenti nyanyian dia kerana dia sudah sampai di hadapan rumahnya. Dia turun dari basikalnya dan terus membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Fang menolak basikalnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Dia melihat, semuanya kelihatan sama sahaja ketika dia keluar dari rumah tadi. Tiada yang berbeza, semuanya sama sahaja

Fang letak basikalnya di tepi dinding luar rumahnya dan lalu dia naik ke tangga rumah untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia tarik nafas dan tangan dia sudah pusingkan tombol pintu itu. Ianya tidak berkunci dan lalu dia menolak pintu itu. Jangkaan dia memang tetap, tiada sambutan hari jadinya di situ. Dia terus masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan yang agak kecewa sedikit. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik menyambut kepulangan Fang

"Quack quack"

"Hai Lily si itik.."

"Meow meow meow" Pikachu berbunyi kepada Fang

"Hmm.. ada video untuk aku?"

"Meow meow meow"

"Ok Shadow.. aku akan mainkan video tu" Fang terus ke ruang tamu. Dia mengambil remote television dan lalu dia mainkan video itu. Fang duduk di atas sofa untuk menunggu video itu dimainkan. Lalu dia ternampak wajah ibunya muncul di dalam video itu "Ibu?"

 _"Fang.. pandang kamera. Ibu nak tangkap gambar kamu" Tetapi Fang hanya bermain dengan sepotong kek yang berkrim. Tangan dan mulut dia penuh dengan krim kek chocolate "Fang.. pandanglah ibu" Keiko sedang pegang sebuah kamera kecil. Fang pula duduk di atas kerusi dan di hadapan dia ada sebuah kek hari jadi yang sudah tinggal separuh. Ada beberapa hadiah yang terdapat di bawah meja_

 _"Nanak..." balas Fang sambil baling dan suap sisa-sisa kek itu kepada ibunya. Mereka sudah faham apa perkataan Nanak itu, maksudnya tak nak_

 _"Pang ni.. pandai pula main-main dengan kek ni. Meh abang suapkan kek, nak tak?"_

 _"Nanak!" Fang tergelak di situ. Dia masukkan sisa kek yang ada di atas pinggannya, ke dalam mulut dia sendiri "CEDAP!"_

 _"Pandai anak ibu.. kek ni, ibu yang buat" Keiko cium dahi anaknya "Selamat hari jadi Fang. Tak sangka anak ibu sudah 2 tahun"_

 _"Ayah! ayah! Jom kita buka hadiah Pang sama-sama" Kaizo menarik tangan ayahnya. Muka ayah mereka tidak nampak, hanya suara dia sahaja yang dapat di dengari. Dia sedang sibuk merakamkan saat-saat kebahagian mereka berempat_

 _"Sabar Kaizo.. itukan hadiah adik, kenapa Kaizo pula yang nak buka?" kata Kai_

 _"Tapi Kaizo nak tolong bukakan untuk adik. Kaizo ada juga buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk adik" Kaizo terus mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan lalu dia berikan kepada Fang "Nah Pang, hadiah dari abang untuk adik. Adik jaga hadiah ini elok-elok ok.. abang yang buat sebab abang takde duit nak belikan hadiah untuk adik. Harap adik suka" Fang terus letak kek di mulut abangnya. Mereka berdua ketawa di situ_

 _"Hehehe... itu tandanya Fang sukalah dengan hadiah Kaizo berikan" kata ibu mereka "Jom kita buka sama-sama. Hadiah apa yang Kaizo buatkan untuk adik. Ibu pula yang tak sabar"_

 _"Kejap.. ayah pun nak buka sama-sama. Ayah letak kamera ni sekejap" Video itu bergerak-gerak tetapi ianya tidak hentikan rakaman itu. Kai muncul di dalam video tersebut dan duduk di sebelah isterinya. Kaizo membuka hadiah itu bersama ibu bapanya. Fang hanya perhatikan sahaja dengan tangan dan mulutnya comot. Dia asyik menepuk-nepuk kek dan baling sedikit ke arah kepala abangnya_

 _"Pang.. duduklah diam-diam"_

 _"NANAK!" Fang tergelak lagi sambil jilat tangan dia "Pang nak! Pang nak!" Fang bangun dan terus menganggu ibu bapanya yang sedang membuka hadiah itu_

 _"Anak ibu nak buka hadiah ni?"_

 _"NAK NAK! PANG NAK!"_

 _"Ok ok.. Fang koyak pembalut ni" Kai bersihkan tangan Fang dulu sebelum Keiko berikan hadiah itu kepada anaknya. Selepas itu, Fang dengan buasnya, dia koyak kertas itu sehingga hadiah itu dibuka sepenuhnya "Wah! Fang dapat frame gambar dari abanglah" kata Kai sambil melihat Fang menepuk tangan_

 _"Kaizo yang buat sendiri frame tu.. Kaizo gunakan batang ice cream" Kaizo angkat bingkai gambar itu. Di tengah-tengah bingkai itu ada sebuah lukisan dari Kaizo sendiri "Itu abang dan yang kecik tu pulak ialah adik. Pang suka?"_

 _"CUKA! PANG CUKA!" Fang terus memeluk abangnya. Ibu bapa mereka tersenyum melihat kemesraan Kaizo dan Fang "Pang cayang abang"_

 _"Selamat hari jadi Fang" kata kedua ibu bapa mereka_

Video itu terus berhenti di situ dan lalu ianya menjadi gelap. Fang mengesat air matanya dan dia tergelak sedikit. Dia tidak begitu ingat tentang hari jadinya yang kedua tetapi dia gembira kerana dapat melihat dirinya ketika masih kecil, menyambut hari jadinya bersama kedua ibu bapa dia. Fang tidak begitu kisah kalau dia tidak mendapat sebuah majlis hari jadi kerana video tadi sudah cukup membuat hatinya gembira. Sebelum ini, dia pernah menonton video tersebut berulang kali tetapi setiap kali dia menonton video itu, hati dia tetap tersentuh dengan kebahagian dia bersama ibu bapa dia. Berbezanya kali ini, dia dapat rasakan ibu bapanya ada di dalam rumah itu, ketika mereka mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kepadanya

"Meow meow"

"Yea Shadow.. aku memang sangat merindui mereka tapi ibu selalu beritahu, ibu dan ayah selalu ada dihati aku. Selagi aku mengingati mereka, selagi itulah mereka tidak akan hilang" Fang membelai kepala kucingnya "Tak tahulah siapa yang pasang video tu. Mesti abang aku kan" Dia ingin menonton balik video tadi tetapi Pikachu melompat naik ke atas sofa. Fang perasan ada sekeping kertas di mulut Pikachu

"Apa tu?" Lalu Fang mengambil kertas itu dari mulut Pikachu. Dia buka lipatan kertas tersebut dan lalu membacanya "Landak.. bagaimana dengan video hari jadi landak? Mesti landak tengah menangis tak tentu pasal sekarang ni.. hehehee.. video itu sebenarnya sebahagian hadiah hari jadi daripada abang landak. Baiklah, seterusnya... landak.. kena.. kena... oh yea, landak kena pergi ke tempat yang ada jual makanan dan minuman chocolate"

"Meow meow"

"Hehehee.. aku tahu tempat jual chocolate tu Shadow iaitu kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba!" Fang bangun dari sofanya. Hasrat dia ingin menonton video tadi, dia terpaksa membatalkannya "Selesai semua nanti, aku tengoklah puas-puas.. terima kasih abang" bisik Fang sambil melihat gambar ibu bapanya yang tergantung di dinding rumah. Dia menangis sedikit dan terus dia mengesat air matanya itu. Fang keluar balik dari rumahnya dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba sambil menunggang basikal barunya

* * *

"Selamat hari jadi Fang" Tok Aba berikan Ice blended chocolate special kepada Fang

"Terima kasih atuk" Fang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, kawan-kawannya tiada di situ. Hanya pelanggan kedai Tok Aba sahaja ada di situ "Atuk, mana Boboiboy?"

"Tadi dia dan Ochobot pergi ke bandar. Dia cakap dia nak beli sesuatu tapi atuk tak pasti dia nak belikan apa. Mungkin hadiah hari jadi kau kot"

"Mungkin" Fang menyedut airnya dengan menggunakan sebatang straw "Atuk ada apa-apa untuk Fang ke? Seperti clue ke hadiah ke? atau apa-apa yang boleh pergi ke destinasi yang seterusnya"

"Ada" Tok Aba mengambil sesuatu yang tersandar di tepi kabinet kedai itu. Fang terkejut melihat guitarnya ada di tangan Tok Aba "Hah, atuk di amanahkan untuk berikan Fang guitar ini. Dia orang cakap, Fang kena pergi hiburkan pelanggan atuk. Fang nyanyi satu lagu sahaja, baru atuk bagi clue yang seterusnya" Fang terus mengambil guitar itu '

"Lagu apa-apa sahaja atuk?"

"Yea, lagu apa-apa sahaja yang boleh hiburkan mereka" Tok Aba terus mengelap cawan sambil berikan senyuman kepada Fang

"Hmm.. lagu apa yang sesuai yea" Fang melihat pelanggan yang tidak begitu ramai tetapi semuanya sedang sibuk bersembang. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea. Lagu itu dia akan tujukan khas buat ibu bapanya dan juga abang dia. Fang memetik guitarnya sambil berdiri di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Satu per satu kepala pelanggan atuk terus menoleh untuk melihat Fang. Mereka semua ingin mengetahui lagu apa yang akan dimainkan oleh Fang

 _You know my soul_  
 _you know everything about me there's to know_  
 _you know my heart_  
 _how to make me stop & how to make me go_  
 _you should know i love everything_  
 _about you don't you know_

 _that i'm thankful_  
 _for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life_  
 _in my life_  
 _Thankful so thankful_

 _You know my thoughts_  
 _before i open up my mouth & try to speak_  
 _you know my dreams_  
 _must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep_  
 _i hope you know_  
 _i love having you around me don't you know_

 _that i'm thankful for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life in my life_

 _Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment_  
 _when i'm down you always know how to make me smile_  
 _thankful for the joy that your bringing in my life_

 _for the lessons that i've learned_  
 _for the trouble i've known_  
 _for the heartache & pain_  
 _that you've thrown my way_  
 _when i didn't think i could go on_  
 _but you made me feel strong_  
 _with you I am never alone_

 _thankful so thankful_

 _thankful for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life in my life_  
 _thankful so thankful_

 _when i'm down you always know how to make me smile_  
 _thankful for the joy that your bringing in my life_  
 _thankful so thankful_

Tepukan gemuruh yang diberikan oleh para pelanggan atuk. Fang rasa sangat terharu. Ramai yang meminta dia nyanyi lagu yang seterusnya tetapi dia terpaksa pergi kerana dia tidak mahu kawan-kawannya membuat diri mereka tertunggu-tunggu

"Maaf semua, saya terpaksa pergi kerana saya ada hal yang perlu saya uruskan tapi.. kalau ada masa lagi, saya akan datang ke sini balik dan nyanyikan untuk kamu semua" Fang rasa sangat bersalah tetapi dia berharap, mereka semua faham kenapa dia perlu pergi. Dia pergi cepat ke Tok Aba untuk mendapatkan clue yang seterusnya

"Wah.. dasyat nyanyian kamu. Nah, ambik clue yang seterusnya" Tok Aba menghulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Fang

"Heheheee.. terima kasih atuk" Fang tersengih sambil membuka lipatan kertas itu "Landak! suara landak sangat sedap tapi malangnya, kawan-kawan landak tak dapat nak dengar suara merdu landak seperti katak puru sedang bernyanyi.." Hati Fang panas, sehingga dia meremuk sedikit kertas itu "Landak jangan marah yea.. clue yang seterusnya ialah.. taman bunga yang berbunga-bunga tapi sayangnya tiada bunga Lily, landak harus pergi ke taman bunga untuk menemui gadis berbunga"

"Macam-macam betul si Lily tulis dalam kertas tu"

"Tahu takpe atuk" Fang melipat kertas itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya "Atuk, saya tinggalkan guitar saya di sini yea"

"Baik. Hati-hati masa menunggang basikal tu" Fang terus melambai ke arah Tok Aba "Semoga berjaya Fang" bisik Tok Aba sambil tersenyum kecil

* * *

Fang sudah pun berada di taman bunga Pulau Rintis. Dia turun dari basikalnya dan lalu dia menolak sambil berjalan di taman itu. Kepala dia asyik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari gadis berbunga itu. Adakah gadis berbunga itu adalah salah seorang kawan-kawan perempuan dia? Yaya? Ying? Bella? Dan tidak mungkin gadis itu adalah Lily, fikir Fang. Lalu dia terbayangkan gadis berbunga itu adalah Gopal. Dia tergelak kuat di situ kerana pemikiran dia terbayangkan Gopal memakai gaun bunga dan menari seperti penari ballet

"Tak pun Boboiboy yang jadi gadis bunga tu.. seram sejuk pula aku bayangkan.." Fang cepat-cepat padamkan imagine Boboiboy dan Gopal menari ballet

Ada yang budak-budak perempuan berpakaian bercorakan bunga tetapi dia tidak begitu mengenali mereka. Fang teruskan berjalan sehinggalah dia terjumpa seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas tikar seperti tuan puteri. Baju dia ada corak bunga berwarna ungu

"Eh.. kak Lynna?" Fang sandarkan basikalnya di tepi pokok dan terus dia berlari ke arah Lynna "KAK LYNNA!"

"Fang!" Lynna melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"Kak Lynna ke gadis berbunga tu?" tanya Fang sambil duduk bersila di atas tikar itu. Mata dia melihat ada dua kuih dalam bentuk ikan atau lebih dikenali sebagai Taiyaki. Di sisi pinggan kuih itu ada dua cawan teh bunga

"Yea Fang, akak lah gadis berbunga tu" Lynna ketawa kecil sambil tersenyum "Dia orang paksa akak untuk menjadi gadis berbunga tu. Sepatutnya dia orang nak suruh orang lain tapi orang tu tak nak pulak"

"Errr.. siapa orang tu?"

"Rahsia" Lynna kenyitkan matanya kepada Fang "Fang makan ikan ni. Akak yang beli dekat KL tadi. Dalam dia ada inti kacang merah"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang mengambil kuih ikan itu "Tapi.. akak seorang sahaja ke? Abang mana?" Dia gigit kuih ikan itu sedikit

"Abang kamu... entahlah.. akak tak nampak pun dia tadi"

"Betul ke kak Lynna? Kak Lynna jangan nak tipu Fang" Lynna gelengkan kepala sedikit "Jadi akak memang tak tahu abang dekat mana"

"Maaf Fang.. akak memang tak tahu tapi..." Lynna mengambil sesuatu yang tersorok di belakangnya "Selamat hari jadi Fang. Semoga apa yang Fang impikan, akan tercapai nanti dan jadi budak yang baik dan selalu dengar cakap abang" Fang tersenyum melihat hadiah itu. Dia letak kuih ikan itu di atas pinggan

"Hehehee.. terima kasih kak Lynna tapi dengar cakap abang tu... hehehehe.. kena tengoklah kalau adik nakal ke tak" Fang tersengih sambil mengambil hadiah pemberian Lynna "Adik nak buka sekarang boleh?"

"Boleh" Lalu Fang menarik ribbon pink itu dan terus dia membuka kotak putih itu "Kak Lynna.." Fang tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah hadiah novel dari Lynna. Dia mengangkat novel itu "Terima kasih kak Lynna" Dia membuka mukasurat pertama novel yang bertajuk The Cuckoo's Calling. Dia membaca sedikit dan lalu dia menutup novel itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk membaca novel tersebut

"Sama-sama Fang"

"Akak.. adik akan jaga novel ini dengan baik" Fang terus memeluk Lynna dan lalu dia lepaskan "Adik suka sangat dengan hadiah akak"

"Tapi hadiah dari abang kamu mesti lagi bermakna"

"Mestilah.. tadi adik dapat hadiah dari abang" Fang letak novel itu di atas ribanya dan lalu dia mengambil balik kuih ikan tadi "Hadiah itu adalah sebuah video semasa adik sambut hari jadi adik dengan ibu dan ayah adik. Masa tu umur adik 2 tahun"

"Wah, indah betul hadiah kamu"

"Hadiah yang sangat bermakna dalam hidup adik. Video tu adik sudah banyak kali tengok sebelum ni tapi setiap kali adik menonton, mesti adik menangis sedikit" Fang terus gigit kuih ikan itu dan lalu dia mengunyahnya sambil berkata sesuatu "Tapi dalam clue yang adik dapat, ada lagi hadiah daripada abang untuk adik"

"Hmm.. banyaknya hadiah dia untuk Fang tapi apa-apa pun..." Lynna terus berikan clue yang seterusnya. Fang mengambil clue itu dengan tangan kirinya "Ini untuk Fang dan semoga berjaya"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang habiskan kuih ikan itu sebelum dia membaca clue yang seterusnya. Setelah habis makan, dia terus baca clue itu "Landak oh landak, perjalanan landak sudah semakin hampir tapi ada satu lagi tempat lain landak perlu pergi.. tapi jangan melencong ke tempat lain yea.. hehehe.. landak kena pergi ke tempat itik selalu berenang" Lynna ketawa kecil setelah dia mendengar ayat itu dari mulut Fang

"Heheehe... Lily.. Lily... selalu buat akak ketawa tapi Fang tahu tak dekat mana tempat tu?"

"Ermm... itik yang selalu berenang, mestilah tasik dekat sini tapi.." Fang fikir balik "Mungkin itik yang dia maksudkan itu adalah abang ataupun Lily si itik"

"Tak mungkin itik itu adalah abang kamu" Lynna menghirup sedikit teh bunganya "Mungkin dia maksudkan Lily si itik tapi dekat mana dia selalu pergi berenang?"

"Kak Lynna mesti sudah tahu jawapannya" Lynna angguk sahaja sambil tersenyum "Hmm... hah! Adik tahu.. mesti dekat rumah Emmy sebab dia ada trampoline yang boleh berubah menjadi kolam renang. Kadang-kadang si itik tu suka hati aje pergi ke rumah Emmy sebab nak berenang. Selamatlah tiada siapa nak tangkap dia. Kalau tidak, sudah lama si itik tu jadi itik salai"

"Pandai juga Lily si itik tu. Fang habiskan teh, lepas tu.. baru Fang boleh pergi"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang terus habiskan teh bunganya dengan sekali teguk sahaja. Dia mengambil novelnya dan lalu bangun "Jumpa lagi kak Lynna!" Fang terus ke basikalnya. Dia naik dan lalu kayuh basikalnya. Novel itu dia letak di dalam bakul basikal tersebut

* * *

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah Emmy, dia turun dari basikalnya dan terus baringkan basikal dia buat seketika. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Emmy tetapi dia ternampak sehelai kertas yang melekat di pintu rumah itu

"Landak! Landak kena terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu dan ambil sampul plastik yang sudah tenggelam di dalam kolam renang itu! Selamat berjaya tapi macam mana landak menyelam yea?" Fang nampak lukisan Lily. Seekor landak tenggelam di dalam air. Ada buih-buih kecil di tepi landak tersebut "Cheh, sempat lagi si pelik ni" Dia terus ke tepi halaman rumah Emmy

"Ermm.. nanti basah pula baju aku ni tapi demi sambutan hari jadi aku" Fang terus membuka jaket ungunya, baju dia tanpa lengan dan juga seluar ninja dia "AKU ADALAH FANG!" Dia terus panjat dan terus terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu. Dia menyelam ke bawah permukaan kolam itu untuk mencari sampul. Ianya agak sukar untuk mencari kerana sampul itu berwarna lut sinar. Dia teruskan berenang ke sana ke sini sehinggalah dia ternampak sampul tersebut. Di dalam sampul itu terdapat sekeping kertas. Dia mengambil sampul tersebut dan terus berenang ke permukaan air. Lalu dia berenang ke tepi kolam. Dia mengangkat dirinya untuk duduk di tepi kolam tersebut. Fang terus membuka sampul itu untuk mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya dan lalu dia membaca clue yang seterusnya

"Tahniah landak! Ini adalah perjalanan terakhir landak! Seterusnya, landak harus masuk ke dalam rumah Ammy dan terus ke makmal rahsia dia tapi.. baju landak mesti basah ataupun landak tengah tak pakai baju sekarang ni.. jangan risau, baju costume arnab sudah tersedia di dalam rumah Ammy. Nanti pakai tau!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Ingat aku akan pakai ke costume arnab tu" Fang terus bangun dan turun ke bawah. Mata dia terkebil-kebil kerana pakaian dia sudah hilang. Basikal dan novel dia juga turut hilang dari situ

"Siapa pulak yang pergi curi baju dan hadiah aku ni?" Fang menggenggam tangannya "Ini mesti kerja si pelik kerepek pisang tu. Jaga kau nanti" Dia terus masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari costume arnab itu. Dia terpaksa pakai kerana dia tidak mahu diri dia tidak berpakaian di dalam sambutan hari jadinya nanti. Fang ternampak sebuah pakaian disco dari tahun 70an "Aik, tadi kata costume arnab tapi dapat lain pulak.. tapi takpe, asalkan bukan arnab. Sudah berapa banyak kali aku bertukar menjadi arnab tahun ni.. seram sejuk aku" Dia mengambil sehelai tuala yang sudah tersedia di atas kerusi rumah Emmy. Dia pergi keringkan badan dia dulu sebelum dia memakai bajunya

10 minit kemudian, Fang sudah berpakaian ala-ala disco. Dia terus berjalan ke makmal rahsia Emmy. Pintu makmal itu sudah terbuka luas dan lalu dia masuk tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu ke arah mana yang dia patut pergi sehinggalah Idoli muncul di depan dia. Pakaian dia juga ala-ala disco yang berwarna warni

"Jom abang Fang.. dia orang semua tengah tunggu" Idoli menarik tangan Fang

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Fang

"Ikut ajelah" Idoli ketawa sedikit. Dia bawa Fang ke sebuah pintu yang sudah terbuka luas. Lalu mereka berdua turun ke bawah. Fang kenal tempat itu kerana dia pernah pergi ke sini sekali. Pada masa itu dia dan kawan-kawan dia sedang mengadakan latihan tempur versi superheroes. Sampai sahaja di bilik bawah tanah, Fang teruja melihat bilik simulator itu berubah wajah. Ada bola disco di tengah-tengah bilik itu dan lantai bilik itu bertukar menjadi lantai untuk bermain kasut roda. Ada kertas panjang berwarna warni terjurai di sana sini. Belon-belon dalam pelbagai warna, terapung-apung di dalam bilik simulator itu. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya ada di situ dan juga para peminat dia juga, yang dia tidak begitu kenali

"SELAMAT HARI JADI FANG!"

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Hati Fang rasa sangat terharu. Dia melihat sebuah meja panjang tersedia di tepi bilik simulator itu. Pelbagai makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja itu dan paling buatkan dia gembira kerana hadiah basikal dan novel dia ada di situ. Hadiah dari kawan-kawan dan para peminat dia, ada di situ juga tetapi mata dia terpandang sebuah donut lobak merah bertingkat-tingkat. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut kegemaran dia

"Pang" Fang menoleh ketepi. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat abangnya berpakaian ala-ala disco berwarna biru putih "Selamat hari jadi. Ini hadiah abang untuk kau" Kaizo berikan sepasang kasut roda kepada Fang

"Terima kasih abang" Fang terharu dengan hadiah dari abangnya. Dia mengambil kasut roda itu dari tangan abangnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencubanya

"Pang, kasut roda itu bukanlah kasut roda biasa. Ianya boleh bergerak sendiri kalau kau tengah malas dan ianya dapat mengawal kelajuan kasut roda itu tapi kau jangan nak terlampau malas sangat. Gunakan untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kenakalan kau" Kasut roda tersebut adalah permintaan Kaizo. Dia yang menyuruh Emmy mencipta kasut roda itu khas untuk Fang. Selama ini, Emmy telah rahsiakan tentang hadiah daripada Kaizo kepada Fang

"Baik abang" Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Terima kasih juga dengan video tadi. Adik betul-betul menangis dekat rumah tadi"

"Sama-sama adik" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya "Pergi sertai kawan-kawan kau dan jangan nak buat nakal"

"Jomlah Fang! Kita main kasut roda sama-sama" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah memanggil dirinya. Dia melihat wajah ceria kawan-kawannya, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Harraz, Zakwan, Emmy, Rizu dan Idoli. Semuanya berpakaian serba disco dan masing-masing sudah memakai kasut roda. Faye tarik tangan Fang untuk menyertai mereka semua

"Pakailah kasut roda kau"

"Ok, tunggu sekejap" Fang duduk di atas kerusi panjang yang sudah tersedia di situ. Dia cepat-cepat memakai kasut roda itu. Setelah dia memakai kasut roda itu, dia pergi meluncur di dalam tempat simulator itu. Sebuah lagu telah dimainkan dan mereka semua beriang ria nyanyi lagu itu untuk Fang. Sambil mereka nyanyi, sambil itulah mereka bermain kasut roda di sekeliling bilik simulator itu

 _-Boboiboy-_

 _Hai hai apa khabar kawan_  
 _bersediakah kau untuk melangkahi masalah kamu hadapi esok pagi_  
 _Hai hai apa khabar kawan_  
 _bersediakah kau untuk melangkah ke masa depan menantikan pelangi_

 _-Yaya dan Ying-_

 _Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeza_  
 _pasti kan engkau cuba_  
 _Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata_  
 _kita semua pasti boleh asalkan kita melangkah_  
 _Sambut hari yang indah_

 _-Gopal dan Faye-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat dalam hidup ini_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... .ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee_

 _-Zakwan, Harraz dan Rizu-_

 _hai hai bagaimana kawan_  
 _Apakah kau merangkai semua citamu bebaskan harapanmu_  
 _hai hai bagaimana kawan_  
 _Apakah kau menapaki babak baru pancarkan semangatmu_

 _-Bella, Lily, Faye dan Emmy-_

 _Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeza_  
 _pasti kan engkau cuba_  
 _Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata_  
 _kita semua pasti boleh asalkan kita melangkah_  
 _Sambut hari yang indah_

 _-Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Zakwan, Harraz, Emmy dan Idoli-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat dalam hidup ini_  
 _Kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _Kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee_

 _-Ying-_  
 _Go clap your hands if you'RE gonna make your turn_  
 _Gonna clap my hands, y'all know I'M gon 'make it burn, Imma_  
 _Ba Ha Gia ia ia ... Ba Ha Gia ia ia ..._  
 _Bet you gon' like this, baby yeah I 'm sure_  
 _Better make it right, watch GAC and you'LL learn, kita_  
 _Ba ha Gia ia ia ... Ba ha Gia ia ia ..._

 _-Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini_

"Wah! Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Fang rasa sangat terharu tetapi dia menahan dirinya daripada menangis "Aku rasa sangat gembira pada hari ini. Aku ingatkan kau nak balas dendam dekat aku sebab rancangan kejam aku semasa hari jadi kau, Boboiboy"

"Hehehee.. aku sudah balas dendam semasa kau jadi arnab tapi lepas ni, jangan nak kenakan aku lagi. Kalau tidak, siap kau nanti" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit

"Tapi.. ini semua idea siapa?" tanya Fang

"Ini semua idea dari kami semua" balas Yaya "Kami yang merancangan semua ini bersama tapi maaf kalau rancangan kami tidaklah sehebat rancangan kau, Fang"

"Takdelah, rancangan korang lagi hebat dan lagi seronok!"

"Wah! terima kasih Fang!" kata Ying "Sekarang giliran kau dan abang kau untuk nyanyi pulak!"

"ERK?!" Fang terkejut dan lalu badan dia di tolak oleh Gopal "Woi Gopal, kau nak tolak aku ke mana?"

"Ke mesin karaoke tu lah!" Fang lihat di depan dan ternampak sebuah mesin karaoke sudah tersedia di situ "Kau kena nyanyi bersama abang kau"

"Tapi.. abang aku mesti tak nak"

"Siapa cakap abang tak nak?" Muncul Kaizo dengan mikrofonnya "Aku hanya nyanyi ni, sekali sahaja. Ini demi hari jadi adik aku. Siapa yang meminta aku nyanyi lagi sekali, latihan tempur aku akan berikan selama sebulan"

"BA-BAIK ABANG KAIZO" Semua berundur kebelakang dan tinggallah Fang seorang di situ bersama abangnya. Lynna baru muncul dengan kasut rodanya. Dia tersenyum melihat abang dan adik sedang memilih lagu untuk di nyanyikan. Fang dan Kaizo sudah bersepakat untuk nyanyi sebuah lagu dari Skillet. Melody lagu telah dimainkan dan mereka berdua sudah bersiap sedia untuk bernyanyi. Mereka nyanyi secara berduet

 _I'm just a step away_  
 _I'm just a breath away_  
 _Losin' my faith today_  
 _(We're fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_  
 _Not superhuman_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(We're falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today_  
 _To live another day_  
 _Speakin' my mind today_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_  
 _But I am just a man_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_  
 _It's just another kill_  
 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _I need a hero just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_  
 _We're in the fight of our lives_  
 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
 _Livin' in me_

 _I've gotta fight for what's right_  
 _Today I'm speaking my mind_  
 _And if it kills me tonight_  
 _(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"WUUUUUUU! ABANG KAIZO DAN LANDAK NYANYI LAGU ROCK LAH! LILY SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT TERUJA!" Lily bertepuk tangan sambil berpusing-pusing dengan kasut roda dia "WEEEEE! LILY BERPUSING!"

"Hehehehe.. lawak bebenar si Lily ni" Harraz tergelak melihat gelagat Lily

"Wahai cik bunga Lily, sudikah kamu bermain kasut roda dengan saya?" muncul Momoki di sebelah Lily. Tangan kanannya menghulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepada Lily

"ERK?! TIDAKKKK! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus larikan diri daripada Momoki "UBAT NYAMUK! UBAT NYAMUK! UBAK NYAMUK!"

"MY BABY OREN! MIMIKO ADA DI SINI!" Boboiboy sudah pun larikan diri "Eh, mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia dah lari dengan Lily... sudahlah tu Mimiko, kau berseronok ajelah dekat sini" Gopal terus berikan fruit tart dekat Mimiko "Nah, ambik dan makan"

"Errr... terima kasih Gopal" Mimiko rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Gopal. Mungkin Gopal hanya mahu berbaik sahaja. Lalu dia mengigit sedikit fruit tart itu "Faye, terima kasih kerana ajak aku sekali ke majlis hari jadi Fang"

"Sama-sama tapi jangan risau tentang yang lain tu. Kau pergilah berseronok" kata Faye. Lalu dia pusingkan badannya dan ternampak Momoki tersenyum melihat Faye "Errr... Faye rasa.. ada orang panggil Faye. Saya pergi dulu"

"Kasihan abang.. jomlah kita main dengan kasut roda kita" Mimiko pegang tangan kembarnya. Mereka berdua berpusing-pusing di sekeliling bilik simulator itu

Sepanjang majlis sambutan hari jadi Fang, semuanya tidak bersedihan atau keseorangan. Semuanya bergembira, bergelak ketawa dan bermain dengan kasut roda mereka. Fang sempat berselfie dengan peminat dia yang hanya dikenali sebagai mysterious girl. Ada juga yang ingin berjabat tangan dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Gadis yang bernama Sinta itu, sempat lagi meminta tanda tangan mereka. Fang melayan peminat dia secara baik dan pada hari itu juga, tiada siapa yang cuba membuat dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Apa perasaan kau tentang sambutan hari jadi adik kau?" tanya Lynna kepada Kaizo. Dia ada di sebelah Kaizo sambil melihat budak-budak meluncur dengan kasut roda mereka

"Hmmm... bolehlah" balas Kaizo yang sedang bersandar di tepi dinding bilik itu. Dia masih lagi memakai kasut rodanya "Tapi aku gembira melihat dia gembira dengan kawan-kawan dia dan aku tidak sangka pula peminat dia boleh tahu tentang majlis hari jadi ni. Siapa pula yang tukang bocorkan rahsia ni?"

"Biarkan ajelah Kaizo, asalkan peminat Fang gembira dapat berjumpa dengan Fang"

"Yelah, dia orang tu cuma nak tangkap gambar dengan superhero mereka sahaja. Sampai aku pun terkena sekali" Lynna ketawa kecil di situ "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku berharap Pang akan menghargai semua ini"

"Jangan risau Kaizo, Fang jenis menghargai kawan-kawan dia dan dia tidak akan melupakan sambutan hari jadinya yang begitu meriah sekali" Lalu Lynna pergi ke hadapan Kaizo "Jom Kaizo, kita pergi bermain dengan kasut roda kita ni" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, lalu dia meluncur dan Lynna ikut di sebelah Kaizo. Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil di situ sambil meluncur ke sana ke sini dengan seronoknya

Semasa sesi bergambar secara beramai-ramai dengan kek hari jadi Fang. Mereka semua tersenyum nampakkan gigi kecuali Kaizo, muka dia hanya serius sahaja. Ochobot sebagai tukang tangkap gambar, terus dia klik dan pada masa yang sama, Boboiboy sangat berpuas hati kerana kali ini, dia menolak kepala Fang masuk ke dalam kek lobak merah itu. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tergelak melihat balas dendam Boboiboy terhadap Fang. Berapi-api Fang apabila melihat gambar itu di kamera Faye

"BOBOIBOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Akhirnya, Fang mengamuk juga tapi selamatlah ada donut lobak merah dekat majlis hari jadi itu untuk tenangkan Fang

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Fang!**


End file.
